


Ruinous

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble, Lestat de Lioncourt - Freeform, M/M, Nicolas de L'Enfant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Livejournal community vc_media. The titles of the drabbles are also the prompts for that week.</p><p>27 June, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruinous

We stood side by side surveying the merchandise. "I don't know." I said dubiously. "They look very good but the price is ruinous."

He looked side wise at me and brushed his hair back from his face with a familiar impatience.

"Come now, Lestat. You can afford it, surely."

I glanced at the merchant. "Best to be had in all of Paris." he assured me.

"Well, I've never had one." I said. Nicolas smiled at me, knowing that I was about to relent.

"Why not." I said expansively, searching the pocket of my jacket for the coins "Two oranges, please."


End file.
